Remembering Winter's Kiss
by AlsoFrightened6
Summary: During your lifetime you experience a myriad of emotions, but true love only happens once. What happens when you realize it too late?


**A.N****: **Hey everyone. This is my first story so be gentle =)

I want to thank my babygirl **rmhale** for betaing this story for me. She is amazing and really helped me out a lot. ***mwah***

I would also like to thank all you lovely girls I have been in a WC with - you all know who you are. Thank you for all the support ladies ;)

And lastly I would like to thank Cassie for the amazing banner she made for me (link is on my profile). Thank you sweetheart =)

I don't own any of the characters - they belong to S.M - I have just taken them and fucked them all up and what-not =)

Anyway - Thank you for reading ;)

**

* * *

**

Jasper's P.O.V

Looking out the window into the dark winter night, I sighed loudly. The snow was falling thick and fast; it was beautiful. The white flakes landing on the trees blessed every branch with a different but equally intricate pattern.

The air shifted, and I knew my beautiful boy was finally there. I had been waiting all day for Edward to arrive, and the butterflies were on hyper-speed as they flew around my stomach. That was happening a lot lately. Every time I felt him near me, it was like being punched in the gut and my heart sped up to a ridiculous rate. It was the feeling of love, and I welcomed it with open arms.

Edward's warm arms snaked gently around my waist, his nose brushing lightly from one shoulder blade to the other. I sighed comfortably as he rested his chin on my shoulder, my head fell instinctively to rest against his.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me, his grip tightening around my waist as he pressed his hard body against mine.

"It truly is," I answered. My hand came up and ran lightly down his forearm. I loved everything we had, it was all perfect. Having Edward in my life was too good to be true and I was thankful for whatever I had done to deserve it.

"Doesn't hold a candle to you," he whispered against my neck before kissing it lightly. A soft moan escaped from somewhere deep in my throat. Edward continued to kiss along my neck and my head fell to the side, allowing him better access.

"I love you," he murmured quietly against the hollow of my neck before biting gently. His teeth on my throat made me groan out loud and my dick hardened quickly in my jeans. Edward continued to nibble lightly along my neck and shoulders and it was igniting my entire body on fire, it always did. My hand came up to grasp his hair gently as he continued the delicious torture with his hot, wet mouth. My fingers gripped his hair firmly and pulled his head away from me. Turning my body to face him, I tightened my grip. His dark emerald eyes fixed firmly to my own and every unspoken emotion poured freely between us.

Pulling his mouth to mine, I kissed him forcefully and passionately. Edward's tongue brushed gently over my bottom lip and mine came out to meet his. The kiss was slow as our tongues danced freely with one another. My need for him grew and I couldn't hold back any longer. I wanted him, all of him and I wanted him now. Pressing my body firmly against his, my grip tightened on his hair. Our tongues delved into a battle of passion and our breathing became erratic as the lust and need washed over us. Edward wanted me as bad as I wanted him, it was evident in the way his teeth nipped lightly at my tongue. Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, I nibbled on it gently and Edward growled from deep in his chest.

Gripping onto my hips tightly, Edward pushed me hard against the wall and I grunted in pain and pleasure all at once. A sly smile spread across his face, and that along with the wicked glint that was dancing behind his eyes was enough to warn me that he was up to no good.

"What are you up to?" I asked him knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jasper." Mock innocence and lust was dripping from every word as that cheeky smile grew.

"Yes, you do," I warned.

"Hm. Yes, but would you want me to ruin the surprise?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know I hate surprises," I retorted while pushing myself off the wall. My body pressed firmly against his and started pushing him back.

"Hm. True," he whispered against my lips. His fingers threaded through the loop holes of my jeans and he pulled me onto the bed with him.

Edward brushed his lips over mine and his tongue flicked teasingly against them. My mouth opened up for him and the feel of his tongue bar against my own made me groan and my senses were getting more heightened by the second. Edward knew what drove me crazy and he was pulling out all the stops. My hands came up to thread through his hair and I gripped tightly, pulling his face closer to mine as I groaned into the kiss. Crawling between his legs, I bit his lip gently while my fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. Moaning loudly, Edward's fingernails dug lightly into my hips and he pulled my body closer to him. I gently moved my lips over his jaw and neck, my tongue darting out every so often to taste the sweetness of his skin.

"How was work, baby boy?" I whispered in his ear before sucking his earlobe into my mouth and running the ball of my tongue against it, teasing him. Edward hummed softly as I covered his neck with light kisses, his head fell back and he tipped it towards me slightly.

"Jasper? Please tell me you are not attempting to start your idle chit-chat with me right now?" Edward whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Would you prefer if I stopped?" I snickered against his neck.

"Fuck no!" Gripping onto my hair tightly he held my face to his neck. "Don't stop," he whispered softly.

Unbuttoning the last button on his shirt, Edward sat up, removed it from his shoulders and threw it onto the floor beside the bed. Pulling himself up, he rested his back against the headboard. Holding the back of my neck, he pulled me to him. His lips brushed against mine lightly.

"Can you pass me my bag, baby?" He whispered as that sly smile returned. Gazing at him curiously, I sighed in defeat and crawled down the bed. I reached for his grey messenger bag and threw it at him forcefully. Catching it, he smiled at me, shaking his head.

"You are so childish sometimes," he said.

I sat cross legged at the bottom of the bed as I watched his hands fumble with the clips on his bag. Chuckling to myself, I watched his brow furrow as he dug around the bottom. A smile lit up his face and I heard the quiet clinking of metal before he looked up at me nervously. Biting his bottom lip lightly, I watched as his teeth ran back and forth before tugging it gently. Edward threw his bag on the ground and I continued to study his face for a few moments before gazing down at his hands. I groaned loudly and the wicked smile spread across his face again.

"This, was your surprise?" I asked him dubiously and he nodded his head gently, the smile fading from his lips as disappointment washed over his features. I groaned again, my head falling back. Of all the things he could have pulled out I did not expect that. Flashing him a smirk before crawling up his body slowly, I kissed both his hips lightly flicking my tongue over the bone. Watching his eyes flutter closed, I repeated the action more slowly, sucking the skin into my mouth while gently nipping at it with my teeth.

Edward's breathing became erratic, and his free hand tugged gently at my hair. My mouth continued to worship the delicious skin at his waist and he thrust upwards toward my face. Biting a little harder, I marked his beautiful body as my own. My arms wrapped around him and I pulled him closer to me. Sitting up, my legs fell to either side of his hips and my hands ran down his arms until my fingers threaded through his. Running one hand down his body, I took the handcuffs from Edward.

"Is this what you want?" I whispered in his ear, my voice thick with lust.

"Yes," Edward whispered impatiently.

"Are you sure?" I asked him as I closed one handcuff loosely around his wrist. I heard him clear his throat and his breathing hitched slightly before I felt him nod his head against me.

"Yes," he groaned as I attached the one end of the cuffs to the bed before doing the same with the other. Sitting back, I looked at my beautiful boy bound to my bed. He was completely at my mercy, and it turned me on more than anything ever had before. I could do what I wanted with him, anything at all and he could do absolutely nothing about it. Groaning quietly to myself, my hands travelled lightly down his torso. Humming contently to himself, Edward's head fell back against the headboard, relishing in my touch, savoring it.

"So, beautiful," I murmured in his ear before licking around the shell and down his neck. Edward's hands pulled against the cuffs as I nibbled along his neck and jaw.

"Jasper," he rasped. He bucked his hips up and I felt his hard cock press firmly into my ass. We both elicited a soft moan at the sudden contact. Grinding my ass down against his hip, I bit lightly at the hollow of his neck. Edward's hands strained against the handcuffs as I peppered kisses down his torso and my fingers worked quickly on the button and zipper of his trousers. I dipped my tongue into his belly button before kneeling back on my feet, Edward lifted his hips long enough for me to pull his trousers to his knees. Slipping them off, I threw them into the room and crawled quickly up his body, placing several kisses on his inner thigh.

"Fuck, Jasper! Please?" He begged as my breath fanned over his clothed erection. Kissing the head gently through his boxers caused Edward's hips come up off the bed.

"Please?" He begged again and I smirked up at him. His head fell back against the headboard as my fingers teased lightly around the waistband of his boxers. Sitting back on my heels, I pulled his boxers off in one swift move. His erection stood tall and proud. He was beautiful. Every part of him was perfection.

Leaning forward, I ran my nose up the underside of his cock.

"Fuck!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth.

"Be patient," I whispered before kissing his shaft lightly. I flicked my tongue slowly over his slit, rolling the bar over it lightly before I sucking the head into my mouth. Liquid drops of nectar leaked from his cock into my mouth as I continured to suck him and with each pass my tongue teased his head, making him writhe beneath me.

"Jasper!" Edward gasped as his head flew back against the bed and his eyes clamped closed.

"Fuck!" His hands gripped at the bars. Taking him to the hilt, I pressed my tongue against his cock. I flicked the bar over his head before taking him fully again. Repeating this several times, I watched his stomach and chest rise and fall quickly. His soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room as I sucked him harder, picking up a steady rhythm. His hips bucked up to meet my actions, I let him take control. His hands further tightened their grip as he continued to thrust deep in my mouth. My hand squeezed his hip hard as my other hand ran lightly up his torso. My fingers teased his nipple and his chest arched into my hand as the mixed pleasures washed over him. I knew he was close as his moans grew louder and more frequent.

"Fuck! Jasper!" He gritted out between clenched teeth. Running my tongue up his length one last time, I released him. Edward groaned in disappointment as I kissed his head once before sitting back on my heels.

"Jasper," Edward complained. I watched as he struggled against the cuffs, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat; his breath was coming out in huffs as he got more agitated by the second. I loved it when he was like this, completely at my mercy, and as hot and bothered as he could possibly be. Knowing what made him tick, I used it to my full advantage. Driving Edward crazy was one of my favorite things. Finally, he gave up struggling and his body lay still, his dark emerald eyes staring intently into my own. His eyes narrowed as I flashed him a smirk.

"Evil," he threw at me as I sat watching him.

"I know," I smiled and he rolled his eyes at me. "You are beautiful," I told him before biting my lip. My eyes followed the pink flush as it crept up his cheeks, then that breathtaking grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Not fair. Don't pull that one on me!" Edward complained and I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face. Climbing back over his body, I hovered above him. His teeth nipped at my chest lightly before he bit hard onto one nipple.

"Fuck, Edward!" I said as Edward sucked my nipple lightly before biting even harder. My hands threaded into his hair, tugging on it hard and our loud moans filled the room. Finally, I pulled his mouth away from me.

"Tell me what you want, baby." I whispered to him in a husky voice.

"What?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Tell me what you want," I told him again.

"Jazz, I... I... " He stuttered, his face flushing red instantly.

"Edward, tell me what you want!" My voice rose, demanding an answer. I loved his face when he got embarrassed, it turned bright red and he was always lost for words. It was so damn cute!

"I want, I want you to," He cut of mid-sentence and his eyes closed as his face darkened shade after crimson shade. When he opened them, our gazes locked and I counldn't stop staring for a moment before I made my decision.

"Hm," I shrugged while standing up and making my way to the door.

"Jazz! Where you going?" He yelled at me.

"Well, if you can't tell me what you want Edward, there is no point of me continuing, is there?" I asked him while leaning against the wall.

"Cocky bastard!" He threw at me.

"Hm," I smirked and watched him as he bit his lip, yanking on it hard with his teeth.

"One last time. What do you want Edward?" I asked him. While staring into my eyes, he smiled.

"I want you to get those jeans off and come ride me," he said. Looking at Edward, my raised eyebrows showed my approval for his confident behavior.

"Get those jeans off!" He repeated. I chuckled quietly to myself before pushing off the wall. My hands came up to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Teasing him, I slowly pushed them down my hips, stopping before they could fall down.

"Jazz, off!" His eyes were focused on my groin as I slowly pushed my jeans past my hips and let them fall to the ground. Kicking them to the side I watched Edward lick his lips before his eyes met mine again. Cocking my eyebrow questioningly, the wicked smile returned to his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" All shyness was gone as he lay back on the bed and nodded to his cock. Pursing my lips, I couldn't stop the smile that spread further across my face.

"Um. Sorry, Edward. What was it you wanted me to do again?" I asked him, amused.

"Jazz. Get your fucking ass over here and ride me!" He snapped at me impatiently. I laughed as I walked back over to the bed. Straddling his hips, I nipped gently at his neck.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you get all bothered like that?" I whispered into his ear before sucking the earlobe into my mouth. Kissing it once, I reached over and pulled open the drawer to the bedside table. I took out the condoms and lube, laying them on the bed. Shuffling down his body, I leaned forward, taking him in fully in my mouth. His back arched into the air as his sharp gasps filled the room.

"Fuck! Jasper!" He moaned loudly as his body struggled beneath me. Reaching for the condom, I ripped it open and I released him just long enough to place the condom over the head of his cock before taking him into my nouth again. Rolling my tongue over his head, I slowly bobbed my head up and down, pushing the condom down his length.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth as my tongue teased him. Once his dick was fully sheathed, I released him from my mouth and knelt over him.

"You want me to ride you?" I whispered into his ear before sucking gently on his earlobe.

"Yes!" He cried, his hips raising up to meet my ass.

"Patience my love," I murmured while reaching for the bottle of lube.

Looking into his hooded, lust filled eyes - I clicked the bottle open and poured the cold liquid onto my fingers. Once they were fully coated, I reached behind me and slid one inside my entrance. I moaned as my head fell forward against Edwards shoulder. I bit down onto his shoulder lightly as I entered another finger, and starting moving my hips against my hand.

"Fuck, Jazz!" Edward whispered as his eye stayed glued to my face while I prepared myself for him. I sat back to look at Edward as I removed my finger, his eyes roaming over every inch of my body.

Running my hands lightly down his body, I gripped his cock, gently lowering myself onto him. He gasped as the head of his cock slid easily into my ass. Lowering myself onto him further, I peppered his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Keeping a steady rhythm, I pounded down onto him. His hands were straining and his body raising from the bed as I took him deeper and harder each time.

"Fuck! Jasper!" He gasped as my rhythm picked up. The light sheen of sweat that covered his body glistened in the moonlight and his face screwed up slightly - short gasps and quiet moans left his slightly parted lips as his orgasm took control of his body. I arched forward as he hit that sweet spot deep within me. One arm wrapped around his neck and the other gripped one of the bars on the headboard to steady myself as I continued to ride him - driving deep with every thrust.

"Jasper, please?" Edward whispered breathlessly. "Please let me touch you?"

I groaned as he bucked his hips up into mine. My hand came up to unclasp one of the handcuffs and his hand immediately gripped my ass hard, pulling me down onto him. My loud moans filled the otherwise quiet room as my hand fumbled with the other clip. Finally managing to unclasp it, Edward gripped hard onto my hips and threw us both back against the bed. His hips moved fast against me and he thrust into me harder and deeper.

"Edward," I moaned as his pace increased, his dick slamming into me over and over. He bit down hard on my collar bone as my hands gripped his hair tightly.

"FUCK!" My scream filled the room as he sucked hard at the flesh between his teeth. "Edward!" I moaned as he let go and fluttered kisses along my shoulder and up my neck.

"Jasper, so close," Edward breathed into my ear as he continued to pound into me. Feeling the tension build in my body as my orgasm grew closer, I tensed my ass around his dick.

"Fuck!" He moaned out loud as his rhythm faltered and his hips bucked wildly into me. His hand gripped my dick tightly and he pumped me fast, matching his pace. My back arched off the bed and my nails dug into the skin on his back causing him to scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Jasper!" Edward screamed.

"Hey, Jazz!" I heard a quiet voice interrupt. The image in my head quickly receded back to where it belonged.

"Yo! Earth to Jasper," Alec's voice pulled me back to reality. Staring at the quick falling snow for a second longer, I turned to face Alec. "Hey, thought we lost you there for a moment. Are you coming, don't want to miss the flight?" He asked me pointing down the stairs.

"Yeah - I'll be there in a second," I answered him and returned my attention out the window.

"Sure thing," He said quietly and I listened as his footsteps thumped down the stairs and faded as he left the house. I sighed loudly before turning to look around the empty room that held most of my memories. Edward and I were no more, but I would never forget.

"It's done," I nodded to myself while picking the grey messenger bag off the floor and throwing it over my shoulder.

"It's done," I repeated before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.


End file.
